The present disclosure relates to a printing support system including an image forming apparatus.
There are different types of image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a multi-functional peripheral, a copy machine, a facsimile, and so on. Such an image forming apparatus may be used to print conference documents (papers). The following technique for printing conference documents is known.
Specifically, there is known an image forming apparatus that outputs print data based on a print setting and stores, as a user print setting, a print setting with respect to each user. The image forming apparatus further acquires page setting information indicating whether or not to permit the user print setting for each of pages of the print data and determines, based on the page setting information, whether or not the user print setting is permitted for each of the pages. The image forming apparatus further applies the user print setting to any of the pages for which the user print setting is permitted, while applying the print setting of the print data to the other pages and outputs, based on the user print setting or the print setting of the print data thus applied, the print data with respect to the each user. In the image forming apparatus, in instructing whether or not to permit each type of print setting to be applied, it is possible to designate, as a page setting for the each of pages, whether or not to permit a print setting of double-sided output, a monochromatizing process, 2-in-1, or 4-in-1. For each of the other pages for which the user print setting is not permitted according to the page setting information, regarding the print setting of double-sided output, a monochromatizing process, 2-in-1, or 4-in-1, while priority is placed, according to the page setting information, on a setting for instructing whether or not to permit the each type of print setting to be applied, the print setting is changed to such an extent that a use setting is applicable thereto.
An image forming apparatus installed in an office is typically used in a shared manner. The image forming apparatus, therefore, may be used by a plurality of departments (sections). In this case, respective print settings for the departments may be registered in the image forming apparatus. For example, a certain department may set both of color printing and monochrome printing to be permitted. Another department, on the other hand, may set, of color printing and monochrome printing, only monochrome printing to be permitted. From the viewpoints of managing the number of sheets printed and reducing a printing cost, such a difference may be provided between departments. In other words, a permitted item in printing may be different depending on a department.
Meanwhile, a computer (a PC) may be used to prepare papers. For example, word processor software or presentation software is used to prepare papers. Data (document data) of the papers thus created is inputted to the image forming apparatus. Based on the data thus inputted, the image forming apparatus performs printing.
In some cases, papers for a conference to be attended by members of a plurality of departments are printed. Such conference papers may be printed in monochrome (black and white). For example, in consideration of a department(s) permitting only monochrome printing, conference papers may be printed in monochrome. Here, a creator of document data (a file) of the conference papers may perform editing for highlighting a particular part. For example, a part desired to be highlighted is made different in color from other parts. A part to be highlighted (a highlight part) is set to be in red or blue. A part not to be highlighted is set to be in black. When papers including such a highlight part are printed in monochrome, the highlight part is no longer identifiable, which has been problematic.
According to the foregoing known technique, print settings can be made in detail. For example, it is possible to set whether or not to permit a print setting of a monochromatizing process. In a case, however, where a department to which a printing person belongs permits only monochrome printing, papers may be printed in monochrome. As a result, a highlight part in the papers may no longer be identifiable. Consequently, the above-described problem remains unsolved.